


but then things changed

by astoriapond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And to be fair, Boys Kissing, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, I'm really bad at consistancy, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Kissing, Kushina and Mikoto are only mentioned, LMAO, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Uchiha Obito, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Pre-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Rin's going to be a supportive bestie, but this first chapter is definitely stand-alone, don't we all?, for now anyways, he still thinks he has a thing for rin, kakashi has a crush on obito, obito likes kakashi too, technically a WIP, until I continue this, use of sharingan to save romantic memories, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriapond/pseuds/astoriapond
Summary: Kakashi loses his eye, and Obito gets his Sharingan, and then they talk.And then...more.Instead of "dying" in the cave-in, Obito is saved, and the two have to deal with the results of their...conversation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	but then things changed

**Author's Note:**

> yo I know I haven't updated The Battle of Belonging since March, but I'm hella busy and this idea wouldn't leave my head so I needed to write it, sorry
> 
> work is super busy, hybrid teaching is kicking my ass and I don't know how I'm surviving it, and the presidential election is giving me anxiety up the wazoo
> 
> so enjoy this!
> 
> this can totes be read as a stand-alone, so I'm marking it as complete, but if I continue it, I'll mark it as a WIP
> 
> and of course, let me know if there are obvious mistakes, please and thank you!!!

Two red tomoe spun steadily in Obito’s eyes. His heart was racing as he faced the enemy Shinobi, but it was like his body knew exactly what to do—Kakashi was on the ground, still trying to staunch the steady flow of blood from his eye. His younger teammate had saved him from the attack at a cost to himself, and Obito wasn’t one to leave comrades behind.

With his Sharingan-enhanced sight, Obito eyed the Iwa nin and raced forward, kunai already in hand, and swiftly sliced through the skin of his throat.

The kunai dropped from his hands, slipping through the blood. He stared at the body in front of him, his newly-acquired Sharingan forcing the image into his memory. After a few moments, Obito finally regained the rest of his senses.

“Bakashi!” He turned around and looked for the injured Jonin. His friend ( _ could they be considered friends after all that transpired? _ ) was leaning against a nearby tree, his uninjured eye staring widely at the scene in front of him.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi stuttered ( _ Obito took note of this—Bakashi, stuttering? Now that’s out of character! _ ). “Your eyes, you’ve got your—”

Obito smirked as he leaned down to help Kakashi dress his wound. “Oh, I think I  _ may _ have noticed. I’m not that unobservant, you know! Bet you can’t call me dead last, now!”

Kakashi narrowed his eye, glaring at the Chunin. “You can’t change facts, dead last,” he dead-panned. After a moment, he winced, forgetting for a moment about his injury.

“Damn it! He got you good. Let me take a look. Do you still have the medical kit Rin gave you? We can patch you up a bit before we get her.” Kakashi nodded gesturing to where he had already pulled it out. Obito got to work—while Rin was the med-nin of the team, she made sure that the rest of them knew how to patch up injuries on short notice, better than they learned at the academy. Gently, he started to wipe away some of the blood on the younger boy’s face, grimacing as he saw how deep the slice went. “Kakashi…”

“Obito, you don’t have to say it. I know my eye is useless.”

“You don’t know that! Rin could take a look at it after we get her! Or when we’re back in Konoha, someone at the hospital could heal it!”

“It’s no use, dead last. I could  _ feel _ how deep his kunai went. I know how bad it actually is.”

Obito remained silent and still for a moment before continuing his work. He knew no more words needed to be said. He began to wrap bandages around the now-cleaned injury. As he finished tying off the bandage, his hand slowly drifted to Kakashi’s shoulder. He met the Hatake’s single eye, and the boy shrugged his hand off and reached for his forehead protector.

“I’m not sure if I trust your handiwork,” he muttered as he tied it around the bandages, tilted over his left eye. “It’ll be more stable this way.”

The two boys sat in silence, mulling over the events that had just transpired. Obito had finally gotten what he was wanting for years, but this was never how he expected to get it. His lack of Sharingan was one of the reasons he was disliked throughout the Uchiha Compound (save for his Aunt Mikoto, who adored him, and Shisui, who looked up to him like a brother for  _ some _ reason or another). He never thought the experience would be so…traumatic? Was that the word he was looking for? Overwhelming? Underwhelming?  _ Confusing _ ? All of the above?

His ponderings were cut off. “Before,” Kakashi started. “Before, when we went different ways, you said you thought my father was a hero. That you looked up to him. Obito, did you mean that?”

Obito blinked at him. “Are you an idiot? Why would I lie about something like that! There’s a reason we’re put into three-man teams, Bakashi. If you leave one of your comrades behind...that’s unforgivable.”

Kakashi stared at his feet, thinking over Obito’s words. “But if he had left them behind and completed his mission, we wouldn’t be in this situation. The war wouldn’t be where it is now. Konoha decided that what my father did was wrong, and he agreed.” He paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “Did you know I found the body? When he killed himself, I mean.”

Obito stilled. He knew Sakumo Hatake had killed himself in order to bring honor back to his clan’s name, but to leave it to his 7-year-old son to deal with the repercussions? “I—I didn’t.”

Kakashi continued, “I opened the door, and he was just laying there in a pool of blood, and I didn’t understand. I kept trying to wake him up. I tried for hours until I eventually fell asleep. It wasn’t until the next day an ANBU found me and brought me to the Hokage.”

Eyes wide at his teammate, Obito replied, “Hell, Kakashi, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to—”

“I hated him for years. Not for the same reasons the village did, but because he left me, and I didn’t understand  _ why _ . I eventually figured it out, but I was still too angry to really come to terms with it. I still am.

“But Obito…” Kakashi finally turned his head towards the Uchiha. “When I first learned what happened on that mission, that he saved his team at the cost of the mission, I was  _ proud _ . We would go to the market, people would glare and whisper, but I didn’t care because I knew my father had done the right thing. I think other people thought the same—Minato-sensei at the very least, but no one ever  _ told _ me that they felt the same. Until today. Until you.” He looked away.

Obito continued to stare at his friend. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift for your promotion,” he started suddenly. “I know we don’t get along a whole lot, but I’m proud to be your teammate. You’re not the best with the whole  _ teamwork _ aspect, but I think you’ll grow into the role. You know what needs to be done on a mission, and you came back to save Rin, to save  _ me _ , and I know there have been times when I’ve been jeal—”

His words were cut off quite suddenly.

Two hands, both coated in dried blood ( _ seriously, did he even try to wipe them off?! _ ), grabbed his face and yanked him forward. Dry, chapped lips met his own in a crushing kiss, and Obito’s eyes widened, his Sharingan automatically activating at the change in circumstances. Kakashi’s good eye was closed, and he slightly loosened his grip, allowing Obito the opportunity to back away.

He didn’t take it.

Kakashi’s lips were unexpectedly warm despite their unpleasant texture ( _ he would blame the entire situation they were in on that one _ ), and he closed his eyes and parted for a split second to lick his own lips to make the experience slightly more agreeable to the pair.

‘ _ Oh, _ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _ This is what that was leading up to?! This is what a kiss is like?! _ ’ He’d only ever imagined kissing Rin before, and it was nothing like the experience of kissing his other teammate. He sighed, and Kakashi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, although it was obvious he had little to no experience either.

Obito moved his hands so they mirrored Kakashi’s, one on either side of his face. So caught up in the moment, he forgot where they were, what they had just gone through, but most importantly, that Kakashi had a giant slice through the left side of his face.

The younger boy winced, and Obito was brought back to reality. He jumped back suddenly, his eyes wide, staring at Kakashi who was still leaning against the tree. He didn’t know what to say, but then he remembered—

“Rin! Kakashi, we’ve wasted too much time, we have to save her! Do you think you can fight with only your one eye?”

Kakashi stared a moment too long. “My depth-perception may have gone to hell, but it’s still better than you can do, Dead Last,” he replied, his voice strangely breathy. Kakashi took off to where the Iwa nin had taken their third teammate, leaving a bemused Obito behind him.

“We don’t have much time, idiot. Come on!”

* * *

And things happened as they do.

They got to Rin in time.

The cave began to collapse.

Kakashi was in danger of being crushed.

And Obito, being Obito, pushed him out of the way and was crushed in his stead.

Resigned to die, Obito asked Rin to give Kakashi his eye, his Sharingan, the one not underneath a ton of rocks.

And Rin, sobbing, did as her best friend asked.

* * *

But then things changed.

Rin completed the transplant—

And Kakashi remembered another present he was gifted with earlier in the day—

A three-pronged kunai, specific to the Yellow Flash of Konoha—

And looking between his two teammates, one resigned to lose her best friend, the other dying under a cave-in, Kakashi threw the kunai to the ground—

And Minato-sensei was there, looking around, assessing the situation, and his eyes fell on Obito.

Kakashi had never seen such determination in his sensei’s eyes.

And he knew, somehow, Obito would be alright.

* * *

All he felt was pain radiating from the entirety of the right half of his body. Strangely enough, he also felt a strange combination of pain and emptiness in his left eye.

So Obito did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. He groaned. Loudly.

And it seemed his tactic worked. In response to his groan, he heard two cries of “Obito!” too loudly for the silence he was just in.

He recognized those voices. They were the voices of his team. Well, some of them at least.

And although the right side of his body screamed at him for it, he peaked open his eye and whispered, “Rin? Minato-sensei?”

A cool hand touched his uncovered left shoulder. “You’re alright, Obito. We got you out. The whole team is safe, and another team took care of the bridge. Rin, Kakashi, and I are in here, and Kushina and Mikoto have been by to visit you. It’s been about a week, but you’re going to be in the hospital for a bit longer,” Minato explained.

“Obito! I really thought you were gone!” Rin said softly but passionately after a moment of silence. “It would’ve been my fault, if I hadn’t—”

Obito lifted his left arm, opening his eye the rest of the way. “I may be fuzzy on some of the details right now, Rin, but I know that absolutely none of this is your fault, and anyways, I’m fine, you’re fine, and Bakashi’s fine!” Obito tried to smile, but it hurt too much to do so. “But I would appreciate a run-down of what happened. I remember the rocks, but not much else.”

Minato and Rin took turns telling the tale, but as they neared the end, they could tell the Uchiha was getting more and more exhausted.

“Obito, you’ve had a rough go of it. How about we leave you here to rest, okay? We’ll be back in the morning, and maybe you’ll have more energy then,” Minato assured the boy.

Obito nodded, his eye starting to drift. He watched as Minato and Rin left the room, but the silent third member of the party still stood by the wall.

“...Bakashi?” Obito asked. “What’s going on? Do you have a vendetta against that wall or something? You haven’t said a word since I woke up.”

Kakashi turned, and Obito was confused to see his eye covered with his forehead protector. “What’s going on? Did we both lose our eyes or something?”

The Hatake continued to stare for a moment before slowly asking, “Do you not remember what happened before we got to the cave?”

“I mean, I remember some of it, but I’m definitely a bit out of it right now.”

The Jonin nodded, as if that explained everything in the world. He raised his arm to lift his forehead protector, his left eye shut. He continued to look at Obito, and then slowly opened his left eye, the fresh cut still pink.

Staring at Obito was a Sharingan.

And it came rushing back.

‘ _ That’s not just a Sharingan. That’s  _ my _ Sharingan. Kakashi lost his eye before we got to the cave and I gave it to him thinking I was going to die. Kakashi lost his eye saving me, and I got my Sharingan saving him. We talked for a while so he could get himself together and then he— _ ’

Obito’s eye widened, his left arm tried in vain to push himself up. Kakashi watched the movement. “Yeah. That’s what happened,” he muttered just loudly enough for Obito to hear. He turned towards the door to make his exit. Before he shut the door behind him, he took one final glance at his teammate. Despite the mask, Obito could tell Kakashi was smiling, but there was no joy in his expression. With that, Obito was left along.

‘ _ Well  _ fuck.  _ What do I do now? _ ’ Obito asked himself, staring at the ceiling.

The ceiling held no answers.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comments are appreciated


End file.
